The Subtleties of Love
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: McGee makes a terrible mistake and now he needs to fix it. With a little help from his friends he will make this an apology to remember. McAbby, established Tiva. Part 3 of my McBaby series.
1. McGee Gets It Wrong

**The Subtleties of Love  
****A/N: Hey all! Here's a little story I've cooked up during the NCIS Labor Day Marathon (which my roommate was oh so excited about). I originally planned it as a one shot but it kind of took on a life of its own. So it'll be multiple chapters (probably 5 or 6) and take place over the course of a single night. If I tell you anymore I'll be giving away the whole thing, so without any further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: McGee Gets It Wrong**

McGee was excited to have the day to himself. Abby had taken Cody shopping with her and Ziva (a feat that he still marveled at) so he was free to spend the day writing. It was the perfect plan except for one minor detail. He could think of absolutely nothing to get his creative juices flowing. He'd been staring at the same blank page for the last hour with no luck.

Sighing dramatically McGee walked away from his desk and collapsed onto the couch. He scrubbed his hands over his face and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea how long he'd been laying there before he heard the familiar sound of Abby's key in the door.

"A little help here?" she called from the hallway.

McGee pulled himself off the couch and unlocked the door allowing Abby and her multiple bags to enter before he relocked it. "Uh Abs? You forget something?"

Abby smiled. Setting the bags on the floor she turned around and wrapped her arms around Tim's neck bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. "Happy now?"

"Well yeah, but that wasn't what I was referring to," McGee said. "Where's Cody?"

"Huh," Abby mused perching her hands on her hips and looking around. "You know I thought my load seemed lighter," she joked. "Ziva offered to take him for the night and I wasn't about to argue. I think she's trying to train Tony or something."

"Train him for what?" Tim asked.

Abby shook her head. "For someone so smart, Tim, you really can be dumb sometimes." She picked up a small pink bag from the floor and held it out for McGee. "I bought this for you."

McGee took the bag cautiously. Somehow he doubted anything that came out of a pink bag was going to end well for him. "What is it?"

"Just take a look," Abby purred.

McGee peeked inside the bag, pushing aside the tissue paper to find lace and silk waiting for him. A smile spread across his face. "This is for me?"

She took the bag from his hands. "Well it's technically for me, but I bought it with you in mind. I bought it for tonight."

Tim's eyebrows knit together at this. "Tonight? What's tonight?"

Immediately Abby's shoulders slouched. "That's why I got Ziva to take Cody for the night, so we could have the night alone to celebrate our anniversary."

"Anniversary of what exactly?" McGee ventured. Their first date had been in March that much he knew for certain. It was now early May, so that possibility was out.

"Tim!" Abby cried. "It's been exactly a year since we got back together after our…hiatus."

"Hiatus?"

"You have a better name for it?" she challenged.

"Not really," he conceded.

"I can't believe you didn't remember. You're usually the one that reminds me of this stuff."

McGee shrugged his shoulders. "I just never thought to celebrate **that** occasion is all."

Abby's head quirked to the side as she studied Tim closely. "And why not?"

"Nothing it's just…well it's not like we got back together because we missed each other…not that I didn't miss you…but," he took a deep breath and tried that train of thought again. "We got back together because we needed to."

Abby's eyes seemed to darken a full shade and McGee knew then that he was in trouble. "We needed to?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

He knew he should just apologize while he was still in one piece but for some reason he just couldn't stop talking. "Well you were pregnant and I wasn't going to let you do it alone. I was raised better than that."

If possible Abby's jaw clenched even tighter. "So what you're saying is that we only got back together because you managed to knock me up and you wanted to do the 'noble' thing? Is that it, McGee?"

'_Danger Will Robinson, danger!'_ his mind screamed. "That's not what I meant."

"If that's the case Tim why didn't we get married, huh? Good old shotgun wedding!" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for his answer.

Before he could stop himself McGee felt the words pouring out of his mouth. "I wasn't going to marry you just because some drunken accident."

Immediately it was like the air was sucked out of the room. Abby's muscles tensed as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She threw the bag back at him watching as it hit his chest and fell to the floor. "I'm glad you consider our son to be an accident," she growled before storming into their bedroom and slamming the door.

McGee sunk to the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ he chastised. He thought of the ring, nestled away in its hiding place in his desk at work. He'd bought right before Cody was born knowing that when the time was right he'd ask her. Now he wondered if he'd ever get that chance.

**A/N: Well that's a bit of an angsty start isn't it? I promise it won't be like this the whole way through!**


	2. Tony Gets It Right

**Chapter 2: Tony Gets It Right**

* * *

"C'mon ref!" he shouted at the television. Tony knew next to nothing about soccer but even he knew that kicking another player in the head was some sort of penalty. It was the slow season for sports, and not being a fan of hockey or baseball Tony turned to the preferred sport of his ancestors.

"Tony!" Ziva called as she entered the apartment.

"In here," he yelled back his eyes never leaving the TV screen. Ziva followed his voice into the living room. "Did you bring me back something good?" he asked.

"Well that depends of your definition of good," she smiled setting the car seat on the coffee table in front of him.

Tony immediately smiled seeing his Godson peering up at him with those big brown eyes. "Hey little man," he cooed while unbuckling him and pulling him out of the contraption. "What are you doing here?" The baby gurgled in response, ecstatic to be out of his prison.

"Abby asked me to watch him for the night and I could not refuse," Ziva explained. "Who's winning?"

Tony glanced back at the TV where Arsenal blocked yet another shot by Chelsea. "No one yet." He shifted Cody to his hip and followed Ziva into the kitchen where she put away the bottles that Abby had packed into the refrigerator. "Not that I mind Zee, but I was hoping that you brought home something edible."

"You are incapable of feeding yourself, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Not incapable," Tony countered, "I just prefer your cooking. You are the master chef and I am merely the apprentice."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "What would you like?"

Tony leaned over and kissed her lips. "Surprise me, Sweetcheeks. Cody and I will be anxiously waiting." He left the kitchen, taking a drooling Cody with him.

Ziva watched them leave, wondering not for the first time how she had gotten so lucky. She was reluctant to start a relationship with Tony knowing that it would affect their work relationship which was too good to risk. Thankfully after a rather bumpy start they had hit calmer waters and it had been fairly smooth sailing since. They'd been together nearly 8 months now and suddenly Ziva found herself wondering what their future held. Where would they be in a year? Not surprisingly these thoughts terrified her. Ziva had never pictured her future with anyone, let alone her obnoxiously irritation, movie-quoting partner. But now she could almost picture their life together, and it was good.

Her thoughts continued to wander as she prepared dinner, penne pasta with vodka sauce and spicy Italian sausage. Dropping the noodles into the boiling water she gave the sauce one more stir before deciding to check up on Tony and Cody. She hadn't heard from either of them in more than a few minutes, which was never a good sign. When Ziva walked into the living room she found them exactly as she'd expected. Tony was slouching on the couch with Cody sitting in his lap, leaning back against his chest. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around the baby's middle while the other gestured wildly to the television.

"Now don't tell your mother I let you watch this or she'll kill me," he said pointing to the TV where cartoons were playing. "I used to love this show when I was younger. The dog's name is Ren and the cat is Stimpy. This is what cartoons used to be like before everyone became so concerned over educational television."

Ziva watched in amazement as the characters on the screen burped and farted and generally beat each other senseless. Shaking her head she returned to the kitchen before her dinner burned.

"Seeing this now I can't believe my parents ever let me watch it as a kid," Tony mused. "Of course my parents didn't really care what I did. After my mom died, I was lucky to see my dad once a week. He was always away on business trips or entertaining clients. It was pretty much just me and Lucinda until I was old enough to go to boarding school." Absently he began rubbing his hand over Cody's stomach in a soothing pattern. Abby had shown him the trick the first time he'd babysat the little guy. It was an instant way to calm him down and lull him to sleep.

"But you don't have to worry about that because your parents are way better than that. Your mom is a force to be reckoned with. Don't ever piss her off or you'll be sorry you did. Trust me, I speak from experience. Even Prob—your dad," Tony quickly corrected. No need to have the kid's first words come out as Probie; there was plenty of time to corrupt him later in life. "Don't tell him I told you this, but he's a good man. You can learn a lot from him. And anything you can't, you can always come to me."

Breaking the staring competition he was currently having with the TV, Tony spared a glance down at Cody only to discover his eyes were closed, his tiny chest rising and falling slowly. Very carefully Tony managed to climb off the couch without waking him. He took Cody into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, making sure to create a pillow barrier for when he woke up.

"He fell asleep already?" Ziva asked feeling Tony's arms wrap around her waist.

"Yeah he's out like a light."

Ziva smiled and held the spoon covered in sauce over her shoulder for him to taste.

Tony licked the spoon carefully with a smile. "Not as good as Nona DiNozzo's but still amazing," he said kissing her cheek.

"It is ready when you are," she smiled. Reaching up Ziva opened the cupboard and pulled two plates down. She was just about to spoon a generous portion of the pasta onto Tony's plate when his hand grabbed her wrist. He guided it back to the pot where she gently dropped the spoon letting a small amount of sauce splash onto her fingers.

Tony brought her fingers to his lips and licked the sauce off. "How about we start with dessert?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Only when you're around," Tony purred.

"We don't have a bed," Ziva argued bringing her arms around his neck.

"We have a couch," Tony said kissing her neck, "a table," the other side of her neck, "kitchen counter," back to the first side, "not to mention the floor."

Finally Ziva cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Whatever their future held, she was happy to have these moments right now.

* * *

**So I know you're probably wondering how all this is going to fit together, but trust me it'll all make sense in the end. You'll also get more back story the farther you read. So if you're confused about anything just keep on reading and you'll have a clarity moment (hopefully!).**


	3. McGee Talks with Gibbs

**Chapter 3: McGee Talks with Gibbs**

* * *

He loved the feel of a freshly sanded board beneath his fingertips; the smell of sawdust as it gathered in all the crevices of his newest project. It was a good night to be at home working in his basement. For the time being he was alone, but Gibbs knew it wouldn't last long. It's been nearly half an hour since Abby had called him sobbing. His heart had dropped thinking that something had happened to the baby. He felt almost guilty smiling when she'd told him it was McGee that had her so upset, choosing to call him a few well chosen profanities before ending the call. He'd done something to upset her and then disappeared. Abby said she wasn't worried but Gibbs knew better.

Hesitant footfalls on the basement stairs told Jethro that his visitor had finally arrived. "Gonna stand there all night, McGee?"

The younger agent opened his mouth in question but promptly shut it again. After being on Gibbs's team for six years he knew better than to ask stupid questions. "She called you?" he asked hitting the bottom step.

"Oh yeah," the older man answered.

"And I'm sure she made me out to be the bad guy," Tim spat bitterly.

"Are you?"

McGee sighed. "It all happened so fast. I couldn't even tell you what I said but I know it was stupid."

Gibbs just nodded continuing to sand his boat. He knew McGee wanted to vent, to vocalize everything that had been rolling around his head, and Jethro was happy to let him. The less talking he did the easier this would be.

"It's not that I regret anything that happened and I didn't mean to say that Cody was an accident…"

Gibbs huffed shaking his head in amusement. 'Rookie mistake,' he thought.

"…but he was an accident. Neither of us thought that…well…we didn't plan any of this!"

"That's fairly obvious," he grunted.

McGee ignored the comment as he began to pace the small piece of concrete not covered by the boat's frame. "I'm thrilled to be with her. I've never loved anyone as much as I love Abby but…this isn't how I planned it."

Gibbs let the silence between them linger a little longer than necessary before he spoke. "Tim I'm going to share something with you." He took a few steps toward his agent, studied him for a few seconds, and then brought his hand swiftly to the back of his head. "Nothing ever works out the way you planned it."

McGee shouldered the blow and absorbed the words. "Everything spiraled so quickly."

Gibbs shook his head and went back to his boat. "So, how you going to fix it?"

"Well I have an idea but I wanted to talk to you first."

"I'm listening."

McGee swallowed the lump in his throat. "Before Cody was born I…uh…well I bought a ring, it's been in my desk since. I wanted to propose but the time was never right."

"How long you gonna wait?"

"Well that's the thing," he said. "If I ask her now, is it going to look like I'm just doing it because of what I said? I don't want her to think that's the case."

"Probably will," was all Gibbs offered.

McGee sighed. "What do I do, boss?"

Gibbs waited a few moments, choosing to finish sanding the board he was working on before turning to his tech-savvy agent. Raising his hand, he smirked slightly when McGee flinched only to become surprised when it was laid on his shoulder instead. "I can't tell you what to do McGee, but I can give you some advice." Tim raised his eyebrows in a silent plea for his boss to continue. "She's going to be pissed, and she has every right to be. I can't promise you that she won't yell at you and make you sleep on the couch for a few nights. But I can tell you this: speak from the heart and she won't have reason to doubt you."

McGee nodded and shared a long stare with Gibbs. He loitered for a little while longer, rethinking what Gibbs had said before he slowly made his way toward the staircase. He'd cleared four of the eight steps before Gibbs's voice stopped him.

"Tim," he called.

McGee was taken back having been called by his first name twice in a twenty minute period. "Yeah boss?"

"Treat her right and we won't have a problem. Hurt her…and you'll find out just how good of a shot I really am."

He knew the threat wasn't an idle one. There was no doubt in McGee's mind that Gibbs would not hesitate to shoot him if he hurt Abby in any way. That wasn't going to be a problem though. He was going to fix this and this time he was going to do it right.

* * *

**Can I get some McAbby love? I know it's not Tiva but I love them just the same. How about you all?!**


	4. Tony Dishes Out the Advice

**Chapter 4: Tony Dishes out the Advice**

* * *

He could watch her do this all night. It was one of the many things that Ziva did that Tony found absolutely fascinating. Most of them involved one or both of them being naked, but this time she was fully clothed, sitting on the couch feeding Cody his bottle. As if the mere act of maternal instinct wasn't enough to warm his heart, she was singing. It was rare that Ziva let anyone hear her sing, and she wasn't aware that he was watching her or she would shut up immediately. Cody seemed to enjoy it as well as his eyes drooped and his sucking tapered off.

Tony's voyeurism was interrupted when he felt his phone vibrating on his side. He grabbed at it and looked at the screen. Why was Abby calling him now? Wasn't she supposed to be having a romantic evening with McGoo? Trotting into the bedroom and closing the door so as not to disturb Ziva or the sleeping Cody, Tony flipped open the phone. "Hey Abs, what's up?"

The sniffle on the other end drew Tony's concern. "Tony."

"What's wrong?"

"Tim he just…we said stuff…he took off…"

"Abs calm down, you're not making much sense," he said. "What did Probie do now?"

Abby took a shaky breath and tried to control her voice. "We had a fight. Both of us said some stupid stuff and now he's gone!"

"Well where'd he go?"

"I don't know!" she shouted causing Tony to move the phone away from his ear. "I went into the bedroom and when I came back out he was gone. He took his keys but left his phone. He never goes anywhere without it. Rule number three…"

"Never be unreachable," Tony finished. "He probably just needed to clear his head Abby. I'm sure he just went out for a drive or something."

"I know, but I wish he would have left me a note or something. That's just mean! He knows how much I worry."

"What were you guys fighting about anyhow?"

Abby paused. She wasn't one to discuss her personal life with coworkers, but Tony was practically a brother to her, not a mention a top notch interrogator. He'd find out one way or another. "I wanted to celebrate our anniversary. It's been a year since I found out I was pregnant," she explained. "Tim didn't think it was reason to celebrate since we didn't plan it. He said…he said Cody was just a drunken mistake!" The sobs came back in full force, sliding down her face and onto the pillow below.

"He said what?" Tony growled. "I'll find him myself."

This brought a smile to Abby's face. "Save me a piece when you do. I know he didn't mean it, but it still hurt."

"I can go slap some sense into him," he offered.

"Gibbs probably beat you to it. I called him already."

"Well then I'm sure he's taken care of it," Tony said. "Look Abs you need to calm down. You know McGoo didn't mean anything he said. People say stupid things, happens to the best of us."

"I know that."

"Well then you know he loves you both. You and Cody are his life; he would do anything for you guys."

"I know that," Abby repeated. They spoke for another ten minutes, Abby sniffling while Tony attempted to distract her with a few of his Gibbs stories. After her third yawn, Tony had demanded that she get some sleep and promised to talk to her in the morning. Snapping the phone closed, he exited the bedroom and found Ziva still sitting on the couch, Cody cradled in her arms, and both of their eyes closed. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to her forehead causing her eyes to open immediately.

"I gotta run out for a bit," he said pulling a jacket over his arms. "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked in a whisper.

"I got a Probie to find," Tony answered before disappearing out the front door.

Twenty minutes later he pulled up in front of Gibbs's house and killed the engine. He figured McGee was either here or at the Navy Yard and since it was a little late to be at work on a Saturday, this was the best bet. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long as McGee came walking out the front door five minutes later. Tony flung his door open and blocked Tim's path with his body. "Goin somewhere Probie?"

"Yeah home," McGee answered. He attempted to step around Tony but the senior agent blocked his moves. "What do you want, Tony?"

Tony clapped Tim on the shoulder and stared him down. "Get in the car."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"My car," he directed.

McGee wanted to argue, to tell Tony that Gibbs had already threatened him but he was just too tired. Reluctantly he climbed into the passenger side of Tony's car and waited.

Tony climbed in behind the wheel, started the engine and rolled down the street. "What the hell happened tonight?" he asked. "Abby calls me crying, said you'd disappeared."

"We had a fight," McGee explained for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"I know. She told me what you said," Tony growled.

Again McGee sighed. "Look Tony, I don't need this from you too. I said some stupid stuff and I'm going to pay for it. All I have to do now is figure out how I'm going to pay."

"Well lucky for you I am excellent at making amends," Tony grinned.

"I have no doubt about that."

Tony reached over and slapped the back of his probie's head. "Now here's what you're going to do."

* * *

**So I know everyone else has said it but how about that premier?! haha It was absolutely amazing. I feel as though Cote should get an Emmy nod for that performance. It's gonna be an interesting season.**


	5. McGee Makes it Right

**Chapter 5: McGee Makes it Right**

* * *

Abby was curled up on the queen sized bed that she and McGee shared with Bert hugged tightly to her chest. Her face was streaked with black from her tears cutting through her mascara. She hated him, she really did but she knew part of her would always love him. "Stupid McGee…stupid anniversary…stupid life!" Her emotions were fluctuating so rapidly that she would have sworn she was pregnant again. Thankfully she knew this was not the case; she was merely upset and had every right to be. When she heard his key in the front door she knew it was time for the inevitable showdown.

"Abby?" he called softy.

She rose from the bed with a huff and made her way to the door, taking up her post in the doorway. "What?"

McGee's eyes darted to the bedroom doorway where Abby stood. She looked exhausted, like she had been crying for hours. _'Probably because she has, idiot!'_ "Hey," he said internally cringing at how stupid it sounded. Abby's eyebrows knit together and she opened her mouth to retort but he quickly cut her off. "Before you yell at me, I need to get something out." She closed her mouth and nodded for him to continue. "I want to apologize. I said some pretty stupid things tonight. I'm an idiot and you have every right to be mad at me."

"No argument here," Abby interjected.

McGee smirked lightly. He was keenly aware of the weight of the black box in his jacket pocket and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "I love you Abby," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "This is not how I pictured our life together at all, but I wouldn't trade a single minute of it for the world. I love waking up every morning with your arms draped over me. I love watching you with Cody. And God help me, I even love it when Tony calls me McDaddy."

This earned a small laugh from Abby as she recalled Tony's many names for Tim. "I do love that nickname."

McGee smiled as well. "It beats Probie wan Kenobi." He took a few cautious steps toward her and took her hands in his own. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You really hurt me, Tim."

"I know," he admitted shamefully. "I can't possibly apologize enough for the things I said." His thumbs began rubbing circles across the backs of her hands as his eyes connected with hers begging for forgiveness.

"You know I can't stay mad at you," Abby finally said. "But the next time you think about pulling a stunt like this I want you to remember one thing: I can kill you and leave absolutely no evidence."

Tim smiled. "And Gibbs and DiNozzo would help you get rid of the body."

"As would Ziva," Abby threw in. She leaned forward and brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," McGee said pulling her in for a deeper kiss. _'Now or never!'_ his mind screamed. "Abby there's something else."

She pulled back and looked at him suspiciously. "What else did you do?"

"Nothing," he said taking a step back. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to pace nervously.

_"This is what you're going to do…" Tony said._

_Tim put up his hand to stop him. "I know what I'm going to do. Can you take me to the Navy Yard?"_

_Tony looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're not going to sleep at work. You need to fix this, McScrewUp."_

_"Tony I'm not going to sleep there," he said with a nod. "I need to get something out of my desk."_

_DiNozzo was silent for a moment as he turned in the direction of their work. "So you're finally going to do it then?" he asked. _

_McGee's head snapped around so fast Tony swore he heard a few bones pop. "You know? How?"_

_"Found the ring in your desk a few weeks ago," the senior field agent answered. "You were late and I was bored." McGee shook his head and made a mental note to get maintenance to put a lock on his desk drawers. "Ziva and I had a bet going to see how long it would take you to work up the nerves to pop the question. I guess she wins."_

_McGee snorted. "I've had that ring since before Cody was born."_

_"What have you been waiting for?"_

_He continued to stare out the window. "That's a good question." The silence continued between them until Tony's mustang pulled into the Navy Yard. He stopped in front of the NCIS headquarters, the car barely coming to a stop before McGee jumped out. "Be right back," he called as he dashed into the building. It took him a few minutes to get through security, earning a few looks from the guards who were no doubt wondering why he was entering the building so late. He spared them little more than a smile before taking the elevator up to the bullpen to retrieve his prize. Grasping the black box in his hand he raced back down to Tony's car. "All right, take me home."_

_The grin on McGee's face was contagious as Tony pulled out of the Navy Yard and sped toward the younger man's apartment._

"Timmy, stop moving. You're making me dizzy," Abby complained. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Tim said coming to stand in front of her again. "Everything is great…perfect." He closed his eyes for a moment and said a silent prayer that she wouldn't reject him. When he opened them again Abby was staring at him with worried eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Tim," she said with an uncertain voice.

"Abby I love you more than I can put into words. I will love you until the day I die and beyond."

"Tim…" McGee didn't let her finish though as he dropped to his knee and pulled the box from his pocket. Abby's hands flew to her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I love you Abigail Louise Scuito," he said opening the top of the box. "Will you please make my dreams come true and marry me?"

Abby stared down at the ring through her tears. She didn't even hesitate before she threw herself at Tim knocking him onto his butt with her straddling his lap. "Yes, yes, yes!" she said kissing his cheeks and lips. "A million times yes!"

McGee laughed, grabbing her face and crushing his lips to hers. While their lips were still joined he grabbed Abby's hand and slid the ring over her finger. "Am I forgiven?" he asked.

Abby smiled laying her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. Her ring glistened as the lights hit it and she was perfectly content to just lay there and stare at it. "You're forgiven," she said. "For now."

* * *

**I tried to make this fluffy without making it TOO gooey. Did I succeed? Let me know.  
**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Tony was as silent as possible as he let himself in the front door and locked it behind him. Leaning into the doorway of the guest room, he spotted the playpen which served as Cody's crib in the corner of the room. Taking quiet steps toward the structure, Tony peered over the side and smiled down at his 'nephew' sleeping peacefully.

"You're quite the lucky kid, you know that?" he whispered brushing a gentle hand over Cody's wispy brown hair. Cody stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. Tony watched him for a few more minutes before leaving the room and entering the one across the hall. Ziva was curled up on her side of the bed, most of the blankets tangled around her body, and Tony's pillow clutched to her chest. Tony smiled and began to undress, shedding his clothes in favor of a pair of boxers and sliding into bed. He attempted to wrestle some blankets away from Ziva only to have her jerk them back. She mumbled something and buried her head into the pillows.

"Come on Zi, I'm cold," Tony whispered.

"Get your own," she grumbled.

Tony sighed and turned onto his back staring at the ceiling. His thoughts wandered to the night's events, to his Probie and the woman he'd come to think of as a little sister, to the future. He knew Abby would accept McGee's proposal and a smile spread over his face thinking about the upcoming nuptials. A wedding meant a bachelor party, which meant that Tony would have a reason to make McGee as uncomfortable as humanly possible. This brought a huge smile to his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Ziva asked turning to face her partner and propping her head on her hand.

Tony tilted his head and looked at her. Even with her hair is disarray and her eyes heavy lidded she was absolutely radiant. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, bringing his hand to cup her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ziva whispered against his lips. She pulled back and looked at his nervously. "What did you do?"

Tony laughed and kissed her again. "Nothing."

"Where did you go tonight?"

"To find McGee."

"And where was McGee?" Ziva asked through a yawn.

"Found him at the boss's house," Tony answered.

Ziva was quickly getting annoyed with the short answers she was receiving. It was after midnight and all she really wanted to do was get a good night's sleep while she had the chance. She had a sneaking suspicion that Cody would be waking them up within the hour; he still did not sleep through the night, especially when he was in a weird place. "Are you going to tell me what happened tonight or do I need to beat it out of you?"

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead. "I had to drive McGee back to the Navy Yard so he could get the ring out of his desk."

"Ring?" she questioned. "You mean McGee and Abby are getting married?"

"If she accepts," Tony laughed. He pulled at the comforter again, hoping to dislodge it from under her body with no luck.

"You know she will," Ziva said. Moving slowly, her limbs heavy with fatigue, she pulled the comforter out from underneath her body and shoved a portion of it at Tony.

"Grazie," he laughed burrowing under the cover. He reached toward his partner, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her body to his.

Ziva laid her head on his chest, her hand coming to rest above his heart, feeling the faint beating beneath the skin and muscle. "Prego," she whispered.

Tony lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, the weight of Ziva's head on his chest a welcomed reminder of her presence. His fingers traced a pattern across her shoulder while his mind wandered. He tried to remember what he had imagined his life would be like when he was younger. Surely it was not this. He imagined being with a different woman each week, spending the daylight hours working and his nights clubbing. But he had lived that life for a time, and while it had been fun he was ready for something more. Who would have ever thought that Tony DiNozzo would grow up?

His wandering thoughts were interrupted when he felt Ziva stir next to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled herself closer, reveling in the heat of his body. Tony smiled and kissed the crown of her head. He knew he was damn lucky to have her, thanks to his co-workers nearly constant reminders of such. He thought of his mother and how proud she would be of him right now. He thought of her engagement ring and how she had given it to him only a week before she had passed. He remembered the promise he made to keep the heirloom that had once belonged to his grandmother in the family. He thought about the ring sitting in its little velvet box packed away in the back of his closet. Finally he thought about how perfect it would look on Ziva's hand and Tony found himself smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**You know I can't resist the Tiva, so here's a generous helping. I feel as though it's my duty to put the Tiva out there since the writer seem to be absolutely opposed to giving us any this season.**


End file.
